wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Jewls's class
Mrs. Jewls's class is the classroom located on the thirtieth story of Wayside School. In the books, it belonged to Mrs. Gorf, but was transferred to Mrs. Jewls after Mrs. Gorf was transformed into an apple and eaten by Louis. In the cartoon, it appears to have belonged to Mrs. Jewls for a long time, as a flashback in "Age of Aquarium" shows Mrs. Jewls beginning her job what is presumably at least a decade ago. In the ''Wayside School'' book series, between twenty-seven and twenty-nine students are taught in this class. (Benjamin Nushmutt only starts appearing in Wayside School is Falling Down, while Sue only appears in the ''Sideways Arithmetic'' series.) In the cartoon, fifteen students from the books return in Wayside: The Movie, while a currently unidentified student is added starting with "Pull My Pigtail." Members of Mrs. Jewls's class Current members *Mrs. Jewls (teacher) *Todd *Maurecia *Myron (former class president) *Dana *Stephen (current class president) *Jenny *Eric Fry *Eric Bacon *Eric Ovens *Sharie (named Shari in the cartoon) *John *Joe *Bebe Gunn *Rondi *Leslie *Allison (books only) *Calvin (books only) *D.J. (books only) *Dameon (books only) *Deedee (books only) *Jason (books only) *Joy (books only) *Kathy (books only) *Mac (books only) *Paul (books only) *Ron (books only) *Terrence (books only) *Benjamin Nushmutt (books only, Wayside School is Falling Down onwards) *Sue (Sideways Arithmetic only) *Elizabeth (cartoon only, after Wayside: The Movie) Former members *Mrs. Gorf (former teacher, deceased after Louis ate her) *Sammy (removed from class for being a dead rat, one-off) Seating arrangement Books It is likely that the books were written with no set seating arrangement in mind, with only a few key positions, such as Sharie being next to the window, Leslie being in front of Paul, and Joy being behind Todd being kept throughout the series. However, it is possible to coddle together a seating arrangement that is somewhat consistent with all descriptions in the books. Currently, the exact locations of D.J., Eric Bacon, and Stephen are unknown, as nothing in the books clarifies their seating arrangement, but it is known that Eric Bacon is in one of the middle two rows, between the other two Erics, as stated in "The Three Erics." In addition, Eric Fry's position changes between "A Bad Case of the Sillies" and "A Story with a Disappointing Ending," but when Louis Sachar was asked about this, he stated that him and Eric Ovens likely traded seats at one point, possibly without Mrs. Jewls's approval. Assuming that the class consists of thirty seats arranged in a 5x6 rectangle, there will always be one empty desk in the classroom. Cartoon In the cartoon, the seating arrangement of Mrs. Jewls's class is much more consistent. While animation errors are present in a few episodes, usually the positions of the students are kept in this relative order. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Mrs. Jewls's class appears in, see here. Trivia *While in the cartoon, most of the teachers are assigned distinct subjects, Mrs. Jewls's class has no particular subject associated with it. Gallery See a gallery for Mrs. Jewls's class here. Category:Locations Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School